Oliver's Surprise
by Imagine Dragonites
Summary: Oliver decides to surprise Kyle with a game.


**A/N: This is my first ever fan fic so excuse any mistakes i might of made. Also, forgive how nerdy it is... I'm a gamer... **

Kyle had just gotten off his shift at the hospital, when Oliver called him. "Hey Kyle, I have a surprise for you. You planning on going to sleep soon?"

"No, I'll be up for a while longer. What's this surprise ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Mind if I come over then? It would be easier to explain in person."

"Ya know you're always welcome here, Ollie. Just get over here quickly, been wantin' to see ya all day."

"In that case I'll head out right now. See you real soon."

"See ya soon." Both Kyle and Oliver hang up their phones. Kyle goes to take a quick shower, while Oliver grabs his jacket and laptop before heading to Kyle' has just gotten out of the shower when he hears a knock on the door. Kyle assumes it's Oliver, and wraps a towel around his slender waist before opening the door. His assumption is correct, and Oliver gets a nice view, which causes a huge grin to spread across his face.

"Hey Kyle, loving the view" Seeing Oliver's laptop slows Kyle's response."I had a feeling ya would, but what's with the laptop?"

"It's part of the surprise. Get your laptop, I got something to show you."

"Fine, but let me put some clothes on first."

"Aww, it really is a nice view, but go ahead."

Kyle kisses Oliver as a quick apology, and starts to get dressed. Oliver sits on Kyle's bed, and takes out his laptop while he waits for Kyle. Kyle finishes dressing, grabs his laptop, and sits next to Oliver on the bed. "So why did I need my laptop, Oliver?"

"Just turn it on and see if you can notice anything different."

Kyle does as Oliver wanted, but doesn't notice anything immediately. "Oliver, I don't see anything different... Wait. What's that? World of Warcraft? Did you sneak in here and download a videogame on my laptop?"

"Well, I didn't sneak as much as I asked Roxy to let me in. That's the surprise though. I bought us both a month's subscription to it so we can play it together."

"That's kinda sweet. Let's try it out then."

Kyle couldn't help but smile at how dorky this whole situation is. Only Oliver would be this big of a nerd to surprise Kyle with a videogame, but he's Kyle's big open up the game, but Kyle doesn't know the login information that Oliver made up for him. "Uhh... Oliver... What's the account name and password you made up for me?"

"Well, the account name is your email address, but I had a little fun with the password." Oliver pauses, and starts to laugh. "The password is hellokittyislandadventure2."

"Gee, thanks for the 'awesome' password Oliver." Kyle rolls his eyes, but Oliver starts to laugh harder at Kyle's reaction.

"I'm logged in, now what?"

"Now we pick what type of realm we want to play on: roleplaying, player versus player, roleplaying player versus player, or normal."

"Well I don't want to be stuck a bunch of people who pay to just roleplay, nor do I want to fight other players. Guess that leaves us with a normal realm."

"The game suggests Perenolde so let's go with that. Now we need to choose the classes we want to play."

"Guess I'll read the class descriptions then."

They both read the class descriptions until one jumped out at each of them. Kyle read the description for rogues, who fight using two weapons, deadly poisons, stealthy combat, and dirty tactics. Oliver, on the other hand, was intrigued by paladins, who heal their allies with holy energy, protect party members from harm with little effort, and deal a nasty combination of physical and holy damage.

"I think I want to play a rogue, the description just made it seem like the class for me. Especially since they like to do their thing from behind the enemy." Kyle couldn't help but laugh at his childish innuendo, and neither could Oliver. "What about you, Oliver?"

"Paladin for me. It just sounds perfect for me. Now that we got the class choices out of the way, let's pick a race." They, once again, go through the list for a race that can be their desired classes. Kyle thinks humans are too boring, and wonders why anyone would want to play a drunk midget with grotesque amounts of facial hair. Blood elves had neither of these tragic flaws.

"I think we should make blood elves, I don't like the other options."

"I was thinking the same thing." At this, smiles spread across their faces. They then go through the creation process and start to play the game. While playing, they can't stop smiling and joking with each other. After a while of killing the wyrmlings and other assorted monsters, Kyle yawns loudly and closes the game."It was fun an' all, Oliver, but I have another shift at the hospital in the morning."

"I understand. I'll let you get some sleep. Glad you enjoyed my surprise. I'll call you tomorrow" Oliver then kisses Kyle good night.

"G'night Oliver. Talk to you tomorrow."

Oliver leaves, and Kyle lays down. Kyle will never admit to Oliver just how much he enjoyed his surprise.


End file.
